Fan fiction about The Kite Runner
by Jessica0213
Summary: This chapter is about Baba knows Why Hassan get hurt. Amir and his father does not go to America at end.


Chapter 8

The weather changes from sunny to windy. Lots of dark clouds crowd together. Some crows on the tree break the silence. Hassan takes the kite he catches to come home. The hurt is too serious for him to walk fast. Blood flows through his legs and leaves on the ground.

He entered the gate, Baba says amusedly: "Good job, Hassan. Amir and you create a new record in kite contest. I feel really proud of you." Hassan is still reverent for Baba although it is hard for him to stand, he answers: "The achievement belongs to Amir, your son. Please help me give the kite to Amir, he will be happy."

Hassan leaves for his home and lies on the bed. Tears stream down spontaneously. He knows he is just a servant in this home. His right is to protect Amir. No fail deal to comparing with the owner. The intolerant actions others want to add on Amir have to undertake by him. Pessimistic emotion is full of heart. He seems to believe life has no hope for him. However, he cannot say anything.

After sleeping for several days, he wakes up. Baba come to see Hassan and inquires him carefully, "Hassan, tells me. What happed? Do not be afraid, I can protect you." Hassan tries to be calm. "Nothing goes wrong. I am just a little tired. I feel sorry to sleep for such a long time." Hassan stands up and turns around to fold the quite. Baba is surprised to find some blood on it. He hesitates for a while and is likely to ask, but he quits.

Amir cannot concentrate on his study any more. After Baba sends him to school, he will run out and go to hill he always play with Hassan. He recollects that Hassan is interested in listening to his stories, they swear to be the best friends forever and Hassan is courageous to fight with others. However, everything has changed. He is penitent because he does not help his friend as Hassan meets the dangerous condition. Timid personality lets him choose to run. Now, Amir does not want to see Hassan due to the terrible memories in his mind. He is afraid that Hassan will tell Baba the truth. Thus, he decides to use dastardly methods to make Hassan leave and never see him again.

One day, Hassan and his father go out. Amir takes his expensive wallet to go to Hassan's home and then tells his father Hassan steals it. However, before that, the scene is discovered by his father. Baba hits Hassan harshly and asks him, "Why do you do that?" Amir cries, not only because of feeling sorry to Hassan, but also due to fearful emotion in his heart. Amir cannot stand it and tells Baba all the truth. Baba is so angry that he takes lashes to hurt Amir. It is hard for him to believe sheepish personality of his son. Amir runs out of him home. He does not know the direction and just know run unceasingly to get rid of his father. After a long while, Amir lost his way. He shouted "Where am I?" Nobody gives him a feedback.

At that time, Russian military controls Kabul. Baba really objects the democracy announced by Russia. He believes Russian uses the excuse of helping Afghan get rid of war to dominate the country. Because Baba is a businessman and helps some poor people in Kabul, he has positive influence on that zone. The government of Russia hates Baba and wanted to kill him all the time.

The original plan of Baba is to take Amir to go to the United States and start a new life there. The environment here limits Baba's development or even makes him die. However, Amir disappears.

"Don't move." A soldier says suddenly. Amir's mouth is covered. He wants to shout, asking for help from others; however, it does not work. Amir is taken to an empty and big room. A strong man whose name is David with white curly hair, long legs and black boots appears. He is the dominator of Russian government, saying: "Your father influences me to recover the peace of Kabul. Now, you can save your life with the sacrifice of your father." Amir feels really afraid. He does not want to die and would like Baba to save him. But he knows if he lives, Baba will die. Amir does not know how to choose, he just cries unceasingly.

As Baba hears the news, his world seems to collapse. The original plan has no way to achieve. He calls Hassan to the room, saying: "I know you get serious hurt while helping Amir to get the kite. I feel extremely sad and upset. Because…" Baba hesitates, he does not know if the latter words will cause hurt on Hassan again. However, Baba realizes Hassan needs to acknowledge the truth. "You are my son, not Ali's. I should be responsible for you." He highlights stoutly. Hassan's emotion becomes more and more rambunctious, he answers with tears, "You are lying. Ali is my father. He loves me and takes care of me." "I feel so sorry. Because the low status of your mother, it is hard for me to admit that you are my son. Thus, you cannot call me 'father'." Hassan runs out of the room. Even Baba knocks his door, he does not answer.

Baba knows he has to save Amir and probably has no opportunity to come back. He withdraws all his money and gives it to Ali. "Now, the only way I can compensate Hassan is taking him to America and staying far away from wars. Please help me to take care of him since then." Baba says prudently to Ali. Ali replys: "Agha sahib, I am glad to abide by your suggestions. You should be careful as well."

Baba hurries up to find David. Although Amir makes a big mistake, he has forgiven him. In that empty room, Baba meets Amir, they hug each other tightly. David laughs loudly, saying: "Are you coming for your son or the people living in Kabul?" Baba becomes really angry, "My son is innocent. Do not hurt him." He pushed Amir outside gradually. David shouted, "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Baba continues to do the same action. He wants to use the last chance to protect his child. As Amir is going to run out of the room, an enormous sound makes him come back unconsciously.

In the last chance, Amir releases his courage to protect his father. Bullets come through their bodies and blood flows out. The red color is the same with the bloodstain on Hassan's cloth. Amir sees Hassan in the dream, he says sincerely: "I am sorry. Now, I do not need to live in fear any more. Can we become the best and forever friends?" Hassan smiles.


End file.
